


A Specific Song is Sleeping

by mx_ig



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Freeform, Identity Issues, Loss of Identity, Music, Mystical, Prose Poem, Yearning, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_ig/pseuds/mx_ig
Summary: Music is a terrific thing isnt it? The way it can affect our lives and our surroundings.So unfortunate that terrific is such good friends with terrifying
Kudos: 2





	A Specific Song is Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I wrote. Its more of a weird thinking sorta piece than something deeply unsettling. But I know not everyone is down for the idea of your body not being yours.

When was the last time you heard a song that awakened something in you. A song that stole your breath away before breathing it back into you. Each small part dissolving the world you know. You knew. Eyes open, heart agape, and your soul, if you still have one, experiencing once more. Will it the understood or understanding come back when it is over.

Before you can fully embrace the change, the song is gone. Slipping from your fingers, your ears, your bones. Left wanting, wishing, yearning. Where did it go? Where was it to begin with? Surely the song will return. When was the last time you heard the song that awakened something with in you?

Can you feel the change? It was brief. It was incomplete. It was a return. You didnt return. Remember what you noticed. The rustle of your wings, opening into the world once more. Or was it the need to sharpen talons you dont have. Never had. Did have. Maybe the slight itch on your scalp. How it moved to make room for horns that curl and twist and expose, just to disappear back under your hair. 

Even your eyes betray. The world did not change. Or at least did not change like that. The world is always changing. Not like that. The colors are off, the way your brain processes external imput. Are you still sure that is yellow? Was it ever really yellow. Can the human eyes ever really see yellow? Aren't your eyes supposed to be human eyes. Arent you supposed to see yellow. 

There were words weren't there? The song spoke to you. It had to have words didn't it? What did they say. Was it even words you understood. Were they the language you grew up with, a language you learned, a language you forgot. Did you forget on purpose. Were they even words. Human ears can be so fickle. You miss your old ears. These are the only ears you have ever had. Did you notice when what wasnt returned was giving back. Did you notice when what was taken was returned.

What was awoken. That doesnt sound so scary. Awoken. Awakened. Humans have put positive context on so many words that should be neutral. Birth. Renewal. Returned. Should they really be seen in such an uplifting light? Awoken. Awaken. Song. What was hiding behind your eyes. Beneath your skin. Under your fingers. Between your shoulder blades.

What was asleep?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever put on this site or any other really. I hope you like it?


End file.
